galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Captain
The Captain is the fifth episode of Galactik Football. Summary Today the Snow Kids are up against the Red Tigers in a match that will decide which of the two teams is going to represent Akillian in the Galactik Football Cup. The police have taken Tia back to her parents. Will she miss this highly important match? Plot The episode opens with Tia speaking to her parents while watching the fake video message that Tia had created to get herself on Aarch's team. Her parents state that football is not the appropriate career for her as she is an ambassadors daughter and she shouldn't be out doing such a reckless sport. Tia retaliates by saying that she was happy there and that she spoken more to the team than she had spoken to her parents in her whole life. She leaves and cries in her bedroom where she is comforted by her nanny, Stella who tells her to keep her voice down because of the hidden camera in the statue. The guards watching her, however, are watching the Arcadia news on another screen where the news reporters are discussing The Lightnings being the favorites for the cup. They then move onto dicussing the possible match between Red Tigers and Snow Kids and about how the match will take place with Akillian stadium still trapped in ice. Callie Mystic then reports live from Akillian about the match stating that Aarch had promised that the stadium would be ready to host the match the next day. In the stadium, Clamp was fixing machines in the underground section, Aarch then appears and asks about progress, Clamp states that the entire pitch heating system is completely damaged. In the Holotrainer, the team is practicing against a team of clones programmed by Clamp. Aarch closely watches their progress and when Sinedd begins to act selfishly with the ball, he states that he only passes to people who can score. Aarch then tells the players to go to the debriefing room, he states that they will never win if they don't play together and the theam complains that they cannot win against the Red Tigers without Tia or flux of their own, Aarch explains that it will return when they are giving their all. Just then Clamp arrives and tells them that he has found a way to get rid of the ice in the stadium. He takes the entire team and staff to the roof of the stadium and explains how he got it to work before pressing a button on a remote, causing the heating mechanism to start up and a huge geyser of water shoots out of the stadium and water flows out of the stadium vents leaving the pitch looking as good as new for the first time in 15 years. Back inside, Rocket watches previous matches played by the Red Tigers, noticing their weaknesses. He then practices a speech for Aarch thinking that he will be told off for telling him things he might already know. In D'Jok and Micro-Ice's room, D'Jok is monologing about how Football is his life and that it was his and the teams destiny to win the cup. Meanwhile Rocket goes to Aarch's office where he fails to make his speech and instead talks about his relationship as uncle and nephew, he then leaves. Rocket then goes to Mei's room where he asks her about Tia, she tells him that Tia was the most secretive person she knew and that they barely shared anything together. Meanwhile, Tia had set up a camera next to the hidden one and told her nanny to press a button on hers causing a loop which made the guards see a tape of her sleeping over and over. Meanwhile, the team was suiting up ready for the match against Red Tigers. Dame Simbai then drops some towels for the team, who all then ask her for cures for various nervous symptoms such as weak knees and headache. In Adium's office, Aarch and Artegor meet the league representative who will be ensuring that the match would be played within the rules of the Galactik Football League. Aarch then gives the team his preparation speech and Rocket then tells the teams his theory of the Red Tigers weaknesses and for this he is appointed Captain by Aarch. Both teams quickly ascend to the pitch and the match begins and the Red Tigers immediately begin to show their skills and quickly score. The Snow Kids then start to play well up to the point where they pass to Sinedd who begins to play selfishly causing the Red Tigers to gain possession of the ball and score again. Sinedd even began to take the ball away from other Snow Kids players to attempt to score on his own however this always lead to missed shots and allowed the Red Tigers to once again gain possession of the ball and score for a third time before the Half Time whistle sounded. In the locker room Aarch tells the team that they seem to have forgotten everything, that they should work as a team and also that Sinedd should stop his selfish playing. When Sinedd protests, he asks who would replace him on field and then to everyone’s surprise, Tia returns stating that “You wouldn’t loose without me would you” and the episode closes. Major Events *Tia again escapes from her parents. *Snow Kids play a match against Red Tigers. *Tia returns to the team, replacing Sinedd. Errors * Thran speaks in the changing room but D'Jok's voice is heard instead of his. Category:Episodes